To the Letter
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: Take one part football playing Glee-stud, add one diva with a penchant for gold stars, and gently fold with 26 letter-based prompts. Finchel drabbles based on letter of the alphabet.
1. A

**AN: **I can't seem to escape this prompt… My all-time favorite prompt for my newest favorite couple.

**A: Accepted**

The differences between Rachel and Quinn would never cease to surprise him, and he was still unsure how he could have loved such totally different people. With Quinn it was always about what he wasn't. He was never smart enough, or romantic enough, he didn't know the way to make her happy.

But being with Rachel reminds him of Glee—which sounds really stupid, but it is the only way he knows how to describe the feelings that she gives him. Choosing Rachel means that he doesn't have to try to be something he isn't because she has always loved him for _him_.

The plaque in the choir room says something about Glee meaning opening your heart to joy, but to Finn it means so much more than that. Glee is the place where he found out that love comes with acceptance—not as its cost.

**AN:** So… what do you think? Too trite? Too overdone? Just the right amount of fluff? Reviews are love.


	2. B

**B: Beautiful**

It's a word he uses a lot when she's around. Mostly because she _is._ It started in high school as a way of convincing her that she was worth being loved, and it has transpired into something so much more.

When he says she's beautiful, it's the same as saying he loves her. They've both come to realize that. He will say that's she's beautiful at four in the morning, after hours of sex, when her hair looks like a bird's nest, and her make-up is smudged beyond recognition.

He will tell her that she's beautiful when she's eight months pregnant and crying on the bedroom floor because she doesn't have a damn thing to wear.

He will tell her that she's beautiful when she's forty, and they have three kids, and she is so run down from rehearsals, and chauffeuring, and cooking, and cleaning, that she can barely see straight.

The first time he called her beautiful she was sixteen, and it meant something different because he was dating another girl. The last time he calls her beautiful she will realize that it has always meant the same thing. Quinn or no Quinn it has always meant that he loves her.

**AN: **Yep, I went there. Feedback is love :).


	3. C

**AN:** One daily goal accomplished. Let's see if I can write more…

**C: Cupcakes**

It is their code word, and it does a pretty damn fine job of disguising their actual intents (at least she thinks so) because having three kids has led to some creative usage of words.

Mailman has taken a backseat—partly because he's been with Rachel for more than fifteen years and partly because Cecilia was a really smart four-year-old who picked up on things that she shouldn't have. But cupcakes have remained because of that one day back during a Glee bakesale.

When he walked into her kitchen to find her in nothing but an apron and her panties covered in cupcake batter.

So whenever he hears the word cupcake his mind automatically goes to the sex place because when does the image of Rachel in nothing but a bra and panties lead anywhere _but_ the sex place.

**AN: **Yep. April's smut is now headcannon. This is for you bb.


	4. D

**D: Daddy**

She's been having an absolutely horrible day. Her morning started with a colicky three-month-old, an attention deprived seven-year-old, and an almost four-year-old who had decided his cheerios looked better on the floor.

Once she finally made it to her first rehearsal since maternity leave her co-star had tripped and sprained his ankle which had led to a delay in production and an incredibly bitchy ensemble cast (as well as an annoyed producer and a livid dance instructor). Her thoughts kept straying to Finn who is home alone with all three kids since Cecilia doesn't start third grade until September, and Will's pre-school doesn't start until August.

Between worrying about him dealing with baby Erin, rowdy Will, and jealous Cecilia she had missed her usual bus and ended up having to catch a taxi back home.

So she enters the house in what Finn calls "a mood." She's pretty sure that's how he explains to the kids that she's bitchy without further angering her.

Rachel follows the low murmur of her family into their living room and smiles. Cecilia is curled up on the couch enraptured by a video of New Directions that has been put into the DVD player. Will is sprawled out next to her, his head resting on his sister's tiny thigh, fast asleep, and Finn is sitting on the carpet with his back reclined against the couch gently cooing to a gurgling Erin.

There is something so simplistically wonderful about being able to watch him play with their children.He will sit at the tiny white tea table and converse with Cecilia's teddy bears. He will play catch in the park with Will. He will cradle baby Erin in his too large arms and make the dearest faces. The sight of him surrounded by the children that they have made together nearly moves her to tears, but she settles for a breathy, "Look at you, Daddy," and a smile because this has made her horrible day just a little bit better.

**AN: **Life is annoying. And right now my emotions are just flailing on me. I love you guys and feedback is love :). Also in my headcannon Finchel have three kids. Cecilia Jane, William Christopher, and Erin Carole.


	5. E

**AN: **I'm fairly convinced that no one cares about this story. Never the less here's another update.

**E: Engaged**

According to Kurt they'd been acting like a married couple since their senior year—when they finally get back together for good. Finn could kind of see why his brother would think that, wasn't that what being tethered was about though? Knowing and caring for another person. Treating the person with respect, and courtesy, and love. They both knew that, after they got back together for the last time, their relationship was anything but a simple high school romance. They'd always been in it for the long-haul.

They were in college when he finally proposed. Junior year, they were celebrating the holidays in the city in conjunction with their families. It was the day after Christmas, and they'd already been ice-skating (Finn had nearly run over a small child—never had to the phrase "Like Bambi on the ice" been more applicable) and everyone was gathered in the living room of the cramped two-bedroom that they shared with Blaine and Kurt. Rachel excused herself to go get everyone warm drinks, and he followed her into the kitchen that had barely enough room for him when he was on his own.

Finn caught her by surprise gently stilling her hands as she tried to lift the tray filled with mugs of warm cider and hot cocoa for their waiting family. Spinning her around and grasping both of her hands he carefully maneuvered so that they were facing each other. "Rach, I know that you think holiday proposals are cheesy. So, I decided to wait until the day _after_ Christmas to finally do this when everyone we love is here and can share it with us." Her expression immediately lit up the tears already starting to well in her eyes as her breath caught in her throat, and she smiled at him nearly in awe.

He took a steadying breath lowering himself to one knee and pulling out the velvet box he'd asked his mother for during fall break. "I've known that you are the girl I am going to marry since senior year. I think we've waited long enough. Rachel, will you marry me?" He had practiced what he was going to say so many times, but in the end, it came out like this. Simple and sweet.

Rachel threw her arms around his neck squeezing so tightly he nearly couldn't breathe. Whispering a hundred little "yes's" into his ear as she kissed his jaw and neck. Finn let her down slowly before taking the simple ring out of the box and sliding it up her finger. "It's the ring my dad gave my mom. I know it's simple, but I thought you'd enjoy the… the sentiment?" He ended the sentence with a question looking to her for her approval.

"It's perfect," Rachel wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks, and he admired the way the simple solitaire diamond rested on her delicate finger. "Now let's go tell everyone," Rachel ran out of the room completely giddy, forgetting the drinks entirely. They were finally engaged.

**AN: **I tend to post these on Tumblr before I remember to put them on here so… just so everyone knows if you want to read them earlier follow me there :). My URL is rach-studon (.) tumblr (.) com. And… review? Please? :)


	6. F

**AN: **I wrote this because I've been feeling really upset and fluffy Finchel makes me happy :). I then realized that I could turn it into a chapter. So here you go.

**F: Fall**

Her lips taste like the fall—spiced apple cider and gingersnaps and the cold. They taste like memories and cinnamon, and so many things that he wishes would never fade because they are so sharp in his mind right now. And her fingers, that are cold from being outside, find their way into his hair just as his hands grip the back of her head. They delve deeper into what should have been a simple kiss. All because they can never get enough of each other.

The sun is setting and they sky is that color of greenish blue that only happens when the days are short like this. They are both cold, their fingers a little numb from their twilight stroll. But neither of them cares because the leaves are falling like a rain of golden stars around them, and they are warm in their lover's embrace—lips tasting like the endless possibilities of a long night, and warm cider, and young love in the city of endless possibilities.

**AN:** Happy Halloween :)! It would really make my night if you reviewed… ;)


End file.
